dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Blade
Blade (刃'') is one of the skills swordsman in the enitre universe who wield a powerful blade call The Great Sword, the most powerful blade was ever craft was molted in different verity of metals to create a powerful sword. Blade is one of the Absalon Empire, so that he can taste in blood from any species rank from weakest to the strongest of them. But the blade is very unbreakble, not even the God of Destruction energy blade couldn't break though that powerful weapon, Blade is use against them. He's also an hunter who can track his pray that he will get them for what it will coming. He was also the former candidate to become Universe 6's Next God of Destruction and is the half-brother of Hit. He is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Blades is half Hit-species and half human from his mother sizes of the families. His father died when he was kid, yet his mother did what he can to raise him, but the crisis and take place on them. That his mother abandon, leaving him in this dump place who call home, yet he was save by an unknown man who know as the blade builder who build swords - in fact different swords as well. That he won't never amaze to see many swords from awe and liking, yet he begin to be an apprentice and find a perfect material to create a swords and how to design a hilt and taste it is working or not. But and his mentor and a father-figure is working for the Absalon when he sold weapon to them to test the skills the blade and hilt, yet all of them have never seen a powerful craftman was gift and thank to Blades. And yet he is already join to them to be on thier said. Blades learn about the God and Omni, yet his bloodlust is begin since his mentor said to him about power and everything, yet Blades want to know is there any weapons who is immune toward thier power. According to his mentor that he is work so hard to find a perfect metal or stones to make the blade highly unbreakable that blades was brake and yet destroy since many warrior was killed on that since. So Blades is making and design a weapon, of he look at so many metal or stone, yet there is one. One item is perfect for it to create the unstoppable blade. The material is call hard-ores Oum, a rare and powerful metal, yet he is begin to serach to find that metal so that he create the ultimate weapon he will fashion that blade to make unstoppable. After many years, when he found that material, yet his work and his home, when Absalon fought against the Gods - The God of Destructions, when all of them make a retreat when Blades quickly rush back to save his mentor and father-figure as well. Yet one of the Absalon warrior quickly garb him that his mentor was killed by Destruction, yet there is nothing they can do to save him. Blades life is now over, knowing his mentor mean everything him since then, when he met Erion and quickly explain what happen to your blade mentor, that Omni-King have learn about every blacksmith who can make any weapons including swords as well. Yet Blades did find one material called hard-ores Oum. Yet he vow to get his revenge on them for killing thier master, yet he quickly join them to be a member of the team, yet he build the ultimate blade. . . . Powers and Abilities As a former God of Destruction candidate, Blade was formerly one of the strongest mortal warriors of Universe 6 and was the former 'God of Destruction' candidate. He is stated by Champa to be slightly superior to that of Hit who is known as the Strongest Mortal Warrior of Universe 6. Blade can easily defeat both Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms and can overpower Hit in battle. Blade can also fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level is about 200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength:' Blade has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be comparable to that of a Super Saiyan Blue. Blade was able to easily overpower both Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms simultaneously in a contest of brute strength and is easily comparable to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Superhuman Speed: Blade can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. He also appeared behind Hephaestus in an instant. He is also shown to be just as fast as a Super Saiyan God. Superhuman Durability: Blade is known to be highly durable and resilient, to the point where he could take on Hit's Time-Skip technique and remain unfazed by the attack. Time-Stopping: Blade can stop time while being unaffected themselves, or may also allow others to be unaffected. Shido also stated that Blade has the same techniques as Hit Space-Time Manipulation: Blade is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Supernatural Swordsmanship: Blade is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting things that should be impossible to block/deflect and even slash targets from any distance. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction Candidate, Blade can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction Candidate, Blade is a God of Destruction Candidate, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction Candidate, Blade also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Blade can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. * Dimensional Space - Blade can open portals to all types of the Sixth Universe such as the past, present and future timelines. Physical-Based Techniques * Blade Wave - Blade slashes with his sword, sending a wide wave of ki ''energy forward, damaging anything caught in the wave. * '''Shining Sword Attack' - Blade flies up and comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits. Finally, Blade draws his hand back and brings it forward to fire a yellow energy wave at what's left of the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Energy Nullification '- Blade is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Blade. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Vital Point Attack - Blade's primary method of attack. Blade attacks using the Phoenix Eye Fist method of punching in order to focus all of the energy from his blows into one point, thus increasing their effectiveness. He aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Blade's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destructo Disk - ''' Destructo Disk is an attack utilized by Blade that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. * '''Cage of Time - Blade is able to attach a "time cage" to them, it initially appears as a strange effect on her opponent where they were struck before taking effect: ensnaring their movements by keeping them suspended in time. * Time-Skip - Blade's signature technique where he can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Blade moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. ** Deadly Intent - A stance Blade takes where he puts his hands in his pockets to conceal his movements before using Time-Skip to strike his opponent. ** Time-Skip/Molotov - Blade's ultimate attack. He uses Time-Skip and then quickly assaults his opponent with a full on barrage of punches. ** Time Freeze - Blade continued to improve his performance. He was able to refine his Time-Skip to rather than jump ahead momentarily in time, completely freeze the progression of time around him, enabling him to dodge virtually any attack. * Destruction - As a God of Destruction Candidate, Blade possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. ** Energy of Destruction - Blade utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Blade coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Blade combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. Transformations God of Destruction Blade achieved this form, after becoming a God of Destruction candidate. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. He also became slightly more bulkier and his muscles has slightly increased. He is far more powerful than before in this state, which apparently fully rejuvenates him from any previous injuries. Blades power in this form has increased tremendously to the point that he is comparable to that of a Super Saiyan God. In this form, Blade can fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 2,350,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Blade and Hit - Blade is the arch-enemy to his half-brother Hit. They originally shared a good relationship and were best-friends. When Erion manipulated him, Blade betrayed his half-brother and the rest of Universe 6 and wanted to destroy Hit, until he defeated him. Blade holds a great amount of hatred towards Hit for his defeat and wants revenge on him. Blade and Starr - Blade originally share a close relationship with Starr, but later became a major enemy to her. Blade was originally very loyal to Starr and even had feelings for her. When Erion manipulated him, Blade betrayed her and Hit in which he tried to destroy them, but failed. Erion harbours a deep grudge against Starr.Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Acrosians Category:Abyssal